Fight for Love and Freedom
by joshxcraig
Summary: Lucretzia Noin Casanova. Beautiful, mysterious, and craving for the love only a stranger could give. How she lived through all of it, and learned to love again will be revealed as Hilde: COMPLETE AS IS, HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!
1. Fight for Love and Freedom

**Fight for Love and Freedom******

**By: Preventer Fire **

**(Hey guys; you're probably wondering why the story suddenly disappeared, and I'm sorry you had to wait if you haven't lost interest. I was doing a few alterations and typed up a few new chapters on the days of its absence. I really appreciate your patience. Much of it is still the same, but a few chapters have been fixed and new ones are ready to be read! Thanks guys, and feel free to contact me with any questions or comments!) **

**Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned Gundam Wing do you think I'd be sitting here waiting for a sequel?! Uh, no. By the way, other names not pertaining to Gundam Wing are something I just thought up. If they happen to be a name, or place you've used it is merely coincidental. **

**Author's notes: Just to inform you, this fanfic has mild language, mature sexual content, violence and suggestive themes. So, please do not read and sue, K? You have been clearly warned. **

**____________________________________________**

**  Prologue**

**"1791** was the year it happened. I was at the age of 6, younger than I am now. I was an only child and lived in a beautiful plantation house with my mother and father, along with my nanny; Camilla. My father, Louis Scheibeiker, was a wealthy man, one of the few cotton plantation cultivators who successfully reached the standards. He adored me and showed me love, bringing me gifts from distant lands he had visited. Or just sharing with me a simple story, experience, or a fond memory. My mother, Katrina Scheibeiker, was a different story. She was an ordinary housewife, to every eye but mine. She couldn't fool me, no. To me she wasn't. She would secretly leave to play cards after my father went to work, or attend parties while my father was out of town. Sometimes, when Camilla had put me to bed, kissed me goodnight, and had given me one of those idiotic lies as to why my mother wasn't there to do it herself, I would crawl out of bed and silently walk to my mother's room. Was she home for once? Yes, but not by herself, nor with my father."

"The night of my 6 birthday, when I hadn't bothered to wake up Camilla for a simple glass of milk, I heard my mother's pure laughter, and… Something else. It had rung from the direction of the parlor room, just down the dim lighted hall. Curiosity had overcome me, and soon I found myself walking down the corridor towards her fading laughter. I stopped for a moment as it grew silent, but rushed down the remaining distance as a shrill cry was let loose. I had found her. No, not in danger but in a state of, what I know now was passion. The scene was erotic enough. Her body was strewn out against the upholstered couch in the center of the room, with what I knew was a stranger who kissed and teased at her nakedness, using his large hands and mouth the most. He entwined his fingers through her dark curls, the gentle succulent motion of his mouth puckering and bruising the gentle mounds of her breasts."

"She would allow it too, allow all of it. Even as he kneeled above her, poised at her entrance. He would watch and stroke her as he'd gently rub himself against her, earning gently moans and pleas from her before plunging himself into her without warning. I watched, shocked mind you, as she'd arch her body and rock against him, before he took charge cupping her breasts again. Smiling all the while. Another shrill cry escaped her swollen lips, catching me by surprised. It didn't take long for the crystal shin I held, to fall and shatter on the floor, spilling its contents. And for both to stop and eye me at the mouth of the parlor's entry. Scared senseless."

"I was beaten mercilessly that night, Camilla and I sworn to silence as she stood in her silk robe towering above me, still holding one of father's leather belts in her right hand, a small crystal glass filled with bourbon in the other. "Get her out of my sight! Before I beat the life out of her!" Camilla would grab my weakened, bleeding body from the bare floor and rush me back to the sanctity of my room. She had told me that everything was going to be all right. But that was a lie as well, for the terror had not yet begun to sprout. A few days after every vow of honor and love had been broken and any others she had ever pledged, and everything seemed to have calmed down in the Scheibeiker household, my mother and father had a long discussion. A discussion that I knew was going to attract trouble, practically tear me apart. And so it did…"

"I came home from a morning stroll and found that Camilla had vanished. My father grabbed me and sat me on his lap, looking deep into my cobalt blue eyes with his own, "Hilde… My sweet Hilde, your mother and I believe that it is time for you to grow up, take care of yourself, take responsibility of you and your actions…" I stared into his eyes, fighting back tears as reality hit me. I choked at my next words, "Where's Camilla, father?" His next words caused me to push away from him, "She's been sold…" _Sold_, he said. Although I didn't comprehend what he was saying, the tears fell, down my rosy cheeks. I cried out my hatred for him, and ran off, feeling lonely with no one to catch me if I fall. I ran as far, and as fast as I could go, hiding deep into the depths of the thick wood at the foot of our plantation boundary, not caring weather I was mistaken for an animal and shot. A weight was set heavily upon my heart that day, putting me in a state of awareness that from the point I had left my home…nothing would be the same as always."

"I hid, safe, still, for a while before deciding to go home. I didn't have anywhere else to go, no one to turn to. When I arrived, the house had been disturbed. Baritone voices were heard as I walked in through the heavy mahogany door, along with my mother's. The next thing I new, many men came barging out of my father's study holding my father and mother captive. She gave me, for once since I was brought to this world, the best and only advice. "Run Hilde! Run and never look back!" I stumbled back, scared out of my mind as one of the men slapped her across the face, grabbed her by the hair and drug her out. I turned to run, afraid, but it was too late…I felt stranger's hands engulf me in a fierce hold, dragging me out into the setting day."

"That was the last I ever saw of my parents, before set out to discover what the exact meaning of the word 'Sold' preordained…"

__________________________________________________

Author's notes: This story is being narrated by Hilde, but at the same time it's like you are watching what she says. Kind of like the way the Motion Picture, based on the story by: Anne Rice, _'Interview with a Vampire'_ is formatted. Louis tells his story, and then you kind of watch it happen. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 **

"That is how I met her. Although her husband was an imperial bastard, she was his opposite. She was kind to me, treated me as an equal, and I loved her for that. We promised to say nothing of the other girl's murder. Not that they would believe us if we told them anyway. For although she was his wife, women didn't have much power back then and hardly got a word in at all. But she gave me her word that although he would surely do it again, she would not allow me to fall as his puppet. I remember the day she risked to start up another rebuke with Estefan when he threatened to lay a hand on me. She told him that I belonged to her just as he said the day I was given to her, and that he wasn't allowed to touch me unless she allowed it too. And of course, she never had…Never." 

"So as that tragic night grew further and further away, our relationship grew, and I began to notice that although she never uttered my exact words, Noin and Estefan were always as unhappy as they seemed that night he brought me home. And what she did to fill that missing part in her heart was sudden, but understandable. Unfaithful, but burning to be satiated…" 

"It all started a few days after that night, when everything seemed to go back to normal. The Casanova's had their annual plantation gala the night she met him. He was a foreigner no less, for he had no relation or history to any plantation in the area of Louisiana. But although nobody knew anything about him… That wasn't about to stop her. It didn't seem that way at first, for the fact that Estefan and any other plantation and slave owners were exactly alike; ruthless, merciless. Was still etched in her mind. Sometimes I even thought it my fault. Why? Because when she looked at me, really looked at me, I could see the pain emerging in those deep amethyst eyes…always…" "But anyways… My point being, although at first she had no interest in him, he was vice versa. Even if she denied her interest in him, she was just as intrigued with him, as he… was intrigued with her…"

~~~

The cheery sound of other people's laughter surrounded both Estefan and Lucretzia as they entered the gala's entrance located at the mansion's west wing. He smiled and nodded respectfully to the many familiar acquaintances. Lucretzia, Noin, was forced to do the same. She could recognize them to, even if their faces were covered by their elegant facemasks. "Good evening Lord and Lady Casanova…" One would begin, then proceeding to bolden Estefan's pride with, "My Estefan, you've outdone yourself with this one…" Noin allowed an old acquaintance to grasp her hand and kiss it, then to lead her in a lazy circle allowing him to have full view of  'Estefan's little whore'. Lucretzia wasn't stupid, she knew that all plantation oxen were exactly the same, especially since her husband was the richest and first to spread, or begin the little manly ordeals about women, if not about herself. 

She forced a smile once again, detesting the fact that lying was what she had to do this night of fun. Estefan excused her from their presence, and watched her walk away before, "Yes, she's quite a little enigma… But her qualities satisfy me…Thank you." The Baron raised an eyebrow, "Is that so…Well, I didn't think you were the kind to allow such fashions to be put forth in your presence, Estefan." Estefan gave a weak smile; obviously his pride had shrunk at this man's snobbish comment. And for that, later that night, there would be hell to pay. No one would make a fool out of a Casanova…NO one. 

Noin walked away as instructed replacing her mask and just wondered around the large rotunda style ballroom. Although she lived in this plantation mansion, as they called it, she had yet to notice its rare beauty, its intricate decor and elegant manner. Her infatuation was so deep that she didn't take part in noticing that she had wondered out into one of the Mansion's vast and luscious gardens. She walked amongst the large rosaries and maze of flowers before getting back onto the stone path and following to view what ever else was left to see. Her mind wondered as she continued to stare at the magnificent statues of historical people, not to mention of nymphs and whatnot. One particular statue caught her eye that she didn't take notice of where she was going. Not seeing the mass of royal blue, she ramned into the strong framework of a man, knocking off her mask. Backing away flustered; she glared at his back, for he didn't seem to notice her at all.

Feeling un-respected she cleared her throat, "Excuse me sir, but I must ask you to stand aside if you don't mind. Especially if you are to linger about in one's walk way…" She spoke harshly; staring at the man's masked face with her unmasked one as he finally took notice of a woman's angry presence. They stared in heavy silence until his suave movement to remove his mask caught her off guard, causing her to gasp sharply.  

Her mouth went slack as it had done many times before, as the striking beauty of this stranger's face caught her even more by surprise. He was a man of tall, well-built stature. His tassels of platinum cascading down his back in a smooth way of silk tide back with a matching royal blue ribbon. But what caught her eye in nothing but a simple glance were those Arctic blue eyes hooded by long, pale eyelashes and long bangs that would have probably been ridiculously long on any other man… unlike this one. He took her small hand into his large, gloved one and slowly brought it to his lips. "My deepest apologies madam…" He said in a deep, husky tone, before placing a soft kiss to the smooth skin above her knuckles. 

She pulled back her hand, berating her sudden frenzy, dominant emotion created by the sight of this complete stranger of a man. "Yes well, you should be…" She said, walking past him implying of no interest to be in his company any moment longer, and walked hastily down the stone walkway before coming to a sudden halt as the man appeared in her mist. "Such beautiful, intriguing women must have a given name to match, yes?" Her eyebrow curved in an articulate conduct, "Do I know you sir? Are you acquainted with my HUSBAND?" 

The man's bold, facial features fell into an expression of blunt embarrassment, displacement. "Husband?" He asked politely, a smile working as if to apologize, "I shall trouble you now more…Good night." He turned, and stepped away, his black leather boots clicking in a rhythmic way on the smooth stones below his feet. She watched him feeling as if her mentality had created a monster that killed her real self, and quickly called to him, "Sir…" He turned, enough to look over his shoulder with those piercing blue eyes she knew had already carved into her intellect. "It is I who've been rude…" She began, taking a few steps nearer to his quiescent form. She gracefully stuck out her hand, and smiled apologetically. "My name is Lucretzia Casanova, wife of Estefan Casanova..." He smiled slightly, and once again took her hand, "Milliardo Peacecraft…" She nodded and led the way, showing him around the gardens and memorials around the property, before reaching a pure creek at the end of her courtesy tour. 

"This creek is the oldest memorial here in this estate, perhaps you may remember it always…" She said, admiring its crystal-like effect created as it danced with the moon. He looked away from there dance and over towards her, "I shall, thank you, for rare beauty is unforgettable when its rarity is witnessed…" Lucretzia turned to him, smiling slightly, "Thank you, I agree very much so Baron Peacecraft." She responded unable to look into those eyes that crippled her at a merest glanced. He remained still, shunning the fact that it seemed to make her a bit uncomfortable when he stared at her so freely, knowing that she was a wife. "Do tell me, Lady Casanova, how does Lord Casanova keep track of those idiot slaves, and still be able to keep such perfect records?" She looked at him, a cold glare accenting her eyes, "It's none of my business what he does with them…" She trailed off, no longer finding it necessary to be the prey of a stranger. Turning away she reached the stone steps no more than a few feet away and climbed the short distance up.  "I loathe the idea of slavery and any other bastard who adores it with a devilish heart…"  

She entered through the noble doors of the estate and straightened her conduct to a more acceptable manner, and remained hollow the rest of the evening as planned, however, the livid look hidden behind Estefan's persuasive smile, hunted her down as well as revealed to her that concealed emotion up close. "You will enjoy this social gathering whether you akin to it or not. There's a face you must be acquainted with tonight and I won't have you in debt of his respect, do you understand?" Lucretzia bored herself into his eyes before allowing him to drag her out hand in hand, and act as if they were merely being what they were. She kept her eyes away from his leading, although the sound of this unacquainted man's name was enough to make her heart rise to her throat. "Baron Milliardo Peacecraft, I'd like you to meet my wife, Lucretzia Noin Casanova." 

His acting was exceedingly credible as he took her petite hand for the unknown third time and kiss it politely, "Charmed, I'm sure…" She felt his fingers slip under her palm placing a small rough textured article into it before releasing her hand. He returned to his magnificent 6 foot stance and smiled, "Do forgive me, but I must bid a good night." Estefan nodded, agreeing to accompany him to his coach. The slip of paper indefinite to him whatsoever. She watched them go with baffled eyes, before looking down into her palm and unfolding the small paper that he had left obviously in her possession. It read:

**196 Devil's Bayou**

**Across from Marron's Music Shoppe**

**Ask for Pargan, and advise**

**him of your name…**

~~~

"She showed me this note the very same night after Estefan had fallen fast asleep. It had occurred to me that she was very engrossed with it completely, although she had not considered following its primary instructions…" 

Lucretzia's long night dress glided smoothly over the hardwood floors of the hallway, and lifted into the air as the wind played with the thin, silk of its material as it blew through the vast transom of her window. Her shoed feet softly echoed, as they padded crucially down the hall forgotten as they were carried of by the howling of the present wind, and her no longer moving form. She reached her destination and exposed a brass key from the little pocket of her opaque robes, making it certain that the halls were empty as she turned the key and its acceptor, entering the room.  

Hilde heard the door dispatch from its closed stance and looked up to see her very best friend. With a smile on her face, she gestured to the bed, "Hello Noin, what is it?" Her question was suitable, for that look of slight confusion hinted agitation. She smiled at the tenderness radiating from her innocent being, and sat beside her. "Hilde, I've met someone… Someone completely enigmatic and…extraordinarily astounding." Hilde took note of her amazement toward this stranger and smiled, "If this man is so angelic like, why is it you frown?" She asked, placing a hand to her cheek. Noin looked up to her as she lifted the scrap of paper up to her face. Hilde took and unfolded their creases, her large cobalt eyes moving along the elegance of its text. Noin met her eyes, Hilde's hinting amusement. Noin huffed and deprived it sharply from her hand, before rising to fidget slightly. Hilde laughed softly, "Noin there's no question, he obviously seems to see something in you... Why not follow this man's indications?" Noin turned to her aghast, "Hilde, I'm hardly on familiar terms with this man!" She explained crucially, "He could be a murderer, a sexual predator. A bloody pimp for all we know! I couldn't possibly be so dim-witted as to follow in this little game he plays!"  

Hilde rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Noin, have you ever thought that you could be blowing an affable invitation completely out of proportion?" Silence followed. Hilde's eyebrows lifted in question, as Noin's arms fell to her sides, "Yes, I suppose you've proved a point…" She said this in defeat, taking a seat beside the door. Hilde kneeled in front of her, "Just give it a shot, perhaps he means no harm…" Smiling, Noin kissed her forehead with warmth and understanding, "Thank you." Hilde nodded and watched her leave, climbing back into her bed as the lock clicked in response of the turning key. Closing her eyes, she wished Noin the best, wondering if this man would be more than ever expected. A light against the obscurity of Noin's bitter world. 

________________________________________________

Not too much of changes yet, but keep yourself updated on these little authors notes, I'll make sure to let you know what has changed. 

PF


	3. Chapter One

**~~~Chapter One~~~**

**10 years later… Early fall of 1801******

"Ladies and gentlemen of the south, we have here… A grand selection of black slaves abnormally rare in their species." Began the tradesman heartily, gesturing to the row of blacks lined up side by side along the platform he stood on. "We will begin at $35 dollars a piece, starting from the juveniles to the adults." He looked out and smiled as the crowed of wealthy plantation owners of many kinds although of one color, seemed to swarm around him. His smile and enthusiasm grew as one particular man stepped from his coach and onto the dusty ground. He quickly turned back to the chained up blacks and continued, "This rugged looking one, is worth maybe about six of these slaves, and can withstand the scorching sun. But since winter is approaching, I suppose he'll withstand the scorching snow, eh?" His dry humor followed silence. He straightened and stepped forward, "This one worth about 2…" He continued on like this, describing the abilities of each slave as he moved from one to the next. He then reached the female blacks and continued their description, ignoring one. Soon the real auction began, "$50 dollars!" The man looked again, "Do I hear $55?" He asked, cupping his ear. "$70 dollars!" He smiled, "Going once, going twice…Sold for $70." 

"What is your price for that one?" The tradesman stopped his questioning of higher prices and turned to his questioner. He smiled as he recognized the man he was happy to have at the auction that day, the one with all the money and large amounts of slaves anybody could ever acquire. People knew him as the richest of plantation owners since a decade. "Which one sir?" The man turned his sharp eyes upwards, "I despise repeating myself sir, the woman at the end…" The man on the stage frowned and pushed away the slaves to get a look. He grimaced as he eyed the young girl capable of nothing really. He grabbed her by her long, ivory neck and brought her forth into view of everyone. 

"This one sir…Isn't worthy of a price, take her at your will." He took a few steps closer. His heavy, dark green cloak swinging side to side as he approached, looking into her cobalt blue eyes with his own. Her dark blue hair was cut short; wild bangs decorated a bit of her forehead, not long enough to reach her eyes. He continued his inspection, guessing from the way her breasts were still full beneath that thin tattered dress and those curvy accented hips that she was around the age of 15, or 16. Her skin was pale and bleeding, obviously not callused from heavy work. He met eyes with the auctioneer and tossed him a small pouch full of money.  "I never leave an auction, with out being very much obliged…" He said coolly, before turning and making his way through the now, small throng of people and into his coach. The man smiled, "You better be worth it, wench…" He said trailing her feminine jawbone, smiling as she glared perilously before the wealthy man's men drug her away.   

~~~

"Lucretzia, do be careful of the china, I'm sure Lord Casanova didn't spend good profit on them just for your clumsy self to break them. Impossible to replace if you continue to hold it in that manner…" Lucretzia Casanova, wife of Estefan Casanova, allowed her pride to be crushed by their old acquaintances once again for the trillionth time that morning, as they continued on their rambling. One after the other, complaint after complaint after complaint. Never did she hear them utter a positive thing, whether about her or not. She was beginning to take 'Sudden death' into consideration, for what else did those damned idiots have to live for if they were going to do nothing but complain about every small detail? 

"Lucretzia are you even paying the slightest bit of attention to what we've been inquiring?" She cocked her head, looking at them and silently enjoying their crooked expressions of confusement. She averted her eyes from one wrinkled arse to the other. "I have yet to understand why you bother to enjoy the company of others. For I have come to the conclusion that being a well educated guest and lady is not one of your strongest points." With that said, she stood, straightened the lace and silk incasing her noticeably feminine form, and turned to them. "Now I would be very grateful if you would kindly show yourselves to the door… I have wasted enough time being the center of your ridiculous, if not, insignificant flattery…" She trailed off, giving a slight curtsy, hinting her respect for elders still remained; gave a 'Good day' before exiting the parlor. 'I don't believe them…' She said to herself, waving off maids and butlers who noticed her cross expression. 

She turned the knob of the master bedroom, and gently closed it behind her as she entered tiredly. She leaned against the large, gold trimmed and carved door before placing herself in a luxurious couch just in front of the fireplace.  The light of the fire danced about her very eyes, gently causing her eyelids to grow heavy. She allowed them to close over her dramatic, amethyst eyes relaxing her tense body as much as possible, as she allowed sleep to take her. Her peaceful slumber lasted only moments, for the sound of footsteps caused her eyes to flutter open and regain their drama and mystery. She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure whether she heard them or not, quickly standing as Estefan's baritone voice broke the silence. 

Her expression grew hard, cold somewhat, as she watched his shadowed outline  remove his white gloves and, as if she had all the fault in the world, ask, " I can't have you chasing away our acquaintances and friends with your problems Lucretzia… You remember what we've talked about, no?" She shot him an icy glare, "Maybe I'm not as happy and joyful as you may believe Estefan…If you've agreed to accept their atrocious behavior towards you, their friend, than you can have the pleasure of dealing with them personally." She stated bluntly turning away from him, and staring deep into the blazing flames of the fire. Her body froze as she felt him place his hands on her naked shoulders and gently nuzzle her ear with his nose, "You are angry Lucretzia… You need this anger released from you before it tears you to pieces…" He whispered. Her expression puzzled. Feeling his hands slip away, she turned and watched as he opened the elegant door, signaling for something. Someone. Her lips came to an ajar stance as another figure stepped forth into the dim lighted room, and guided over towards her with the help of Estefan. He joined Lucretzia's side smiling thoughtfully. "She's yours to keep…When I saw her I knew she was for you…" Silence. "I'm sure she'd make you very happy..." Her eyes went wide, her sudden rage surprising him, causing his own blood to boil as she pushed the young girl towards him, sending her to land in a heap on the ground. 

"You believe that this mere child is going to make me happy?!  Immediately alter our predicaments?!" She said, searching his eyes for an articulate answer. He averted his eyes to hers, "WE don't have any troubles Lucretzia…" He said calmly, shoving the girl violently to pool at her feet with his leg. "You do…" She finished bravely earning a murderous glare from her hotheaded husband. He gritted his teeth and stomped forward. Not breaking contact with her glaring amethyst eyes, he grabbed the frightened girl by the hair and dragged her to the door, slamming it behind him. Noin let out a ragged breath and rushed out. Down the hall, the elegant staircase and into the spacious dining area almost knocking over a small table. 'I don't want to hear his sins!' Grabbing a bottle of Wild Turkey she hastily unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle's circular opening to her mouth. Tears formed and fell from her eyes as the sour liquid burned a trail down her throat as she continued to swallow, feeling her senses fail to comprehend her surroundings any longer. Feeling her knees buckle underneath her, her strength weaken, and the bottle slip from her hand. The bottle shattered on impact against the hardwood of the floor, followed by a woman's unconscious body…                                                                  

~~~

"Get in there!" The young girl braced herself from hitting the hard wall with her hands, as the angry Baron pushed her inside the attic. She watched with dread as he made his way towards her, his hands balled into tight fists. Shutting her eyes and pressing hard against the wall, she waited for him to beat her, touch her, and fill her with dread. But a sharp scream followed and it wasn't her own. She opened her eyes in alarm and gasped as she saw the shadowy figures of what she knew was the angry man and another slave, another woman. Trapped in his world of hatred and pain, and soon…death.  

She winced as the sound of physical skin to skin contact echoed bluntly through the room, followed by more screaming, crying, and begging. "No stop, please! No! AHG!" Tears trailed down her young face as the smell of her blood and decay assaulted her nose, followed by a hollow thump at her side. She turned to the woman, and allowed a sob to escape her lips as she gathered her into her arms. She uttered a silent prayer, as her body grew tremendously cold at a mere blink of an eye. Death had swept her from the world that very moment she prayed.

 SLAM! 

~~~

"Uhnn…" Lucretzia groaned and wearily sat up, clutching her head as her temples pulsed harshly, and loud. She shook her head, clearing her vision a bit, before gasping at the sight of blood. Blood mixed with liquor and shattered glass. She looked herself over, and found that her palm was bleeding severely. Wrapping her hand in a small napkin from the liquor trolley, she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living area. Turning around a corner she stopped abruptly to see Estefan at the end of the hall, breathing heavily, his wide sleeved chemise covered in sharp blotches of crimson. They both stared hard into each other's eyes before he tore away from her. Grabbing his coats from its place on the elegant hook he grasped the doorknob and swung the heavy door open, slamming it hard behind him as he rushed out. 

She winced as the slam ran sharp through her pounding head before rushing up the staircase towards the attic. Her mind ran cold as dread embraced her when she reached its simple entrance. She allowed only the tips of her fingers to touch the slightly closed door, pushing it open with little effort. She took a step forward, furrowing her eyebrows at the awkward silence. Walking towards the antique like furnace located in one of the corners she turned a rusty knob clockwise, flooding the dusty, desolate room of terror with light. Making it easier to see, now that there was illumination around the room, she turned to look about it. She stopped, and grimaced hard, before setting loose a guttural screech as she fell to her knees. She pounded the floor with balled up fists, her palm screaming in agony as her long fingernails dug into the opened wound with agonizing pain. "Oh god! No…! How could you!" She said, rushing over towards the body lying lifeless in a sea of blood. She picked up the empty framework of what once was a living human, and begged for forgiveness. "Oh god, no… No… Damn it, no!" She stared mindless as she cried, now feeling numb and alone as reality hit and broke her like a hammer to a feeble nail; she was the wife of a murderer. Satan. 

She silenced her breathing, as a slight; seemingly out of place noise caught her attention. Craning her head to the side, Lucretzia's lips fell ajar once again as she spotted another girl in one of the attic's corners. 'I recognize this one…' Setting the deceased gently onto the floor, she stood up and slowly walked over. Stopping mid-step as she watched her brace herself against the wall. Expecting a fatal blow leading to her own death and destruction in order to satiate her anger, Lucretzia allowed a small smile to curve her lips as she kneeled at her side. She tilted her head to the side and grasped the young girl's chin. The girl gasped and quivered as Lucretzia turned her angelic face to face her own. 

She saw the fear in her Cobalt blue eyes, clear as day, as she spoke, "It is alright…I won't hurt you..." The girl looked into her eyes before suddenly wrapping her weak arms around her. Lucretzia tightly shut her eyes, as fright escaped the young girl's lips. Wrapping her arms around her form, she too cried. Afraid, terrorized…

"Shhh…It is alright…He won't hurt you…" The girl looked at her own dark eyes, unable to comprehend this, this foreign kindness radiating from this stranger. She watched as the stranger's eyes grew cold, hard, murderous. "I won't allow it… You have my word." She continued to look at her in a serious manner before allowing her expression to soften. "My name is Lucretzia Noin Casanova, wife of the devil. What is your name little one?" The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lucretzia Noin Casanova, wife of the devil. My name is Hilde…" 

______________________________________________

I hate cliff hangers don't you? Well, there's chapter 1. Please read and review, tell me your opinions I'd really like to know what you guys think! On to chapter 2! 

(Thanks again for the patience you guys!) 

Preventer Fire.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3 **

The rhythmic patterns of the galloping horses seemed to soothe Noin's nerves as she watched the scenery fly past her coach window. Although she had enough time to turn back from what she thought was a big mistake, Noin remained still. Something about this man interested her, made her feel excited and…She felt stupid. Foolish for allowing the emotions of weakness and curiosity irritate her to no end. Just as she decided to forget the whole ordeal, the coach slowed to a standstill. Her heart began to pound as a young man unfolded the petite steps and opened the door. "Lady Casanova allow me…" She abruptly took his hand and stepped down onto the brick side-walk. "Send for me at the day's end…3 hours no less…" The young footman nodded with a tilt of his hat, before closing the door and signaling his readiness. With that, she watched the coach continue down the road until it vanished entirely. 

The plantation was very much like her own, very well kept and chic. The metal gates were unlocked, soundless as her glove hand pushed them open with very little effort. Her powdered, full, pale blue skirts swishing softly from side to side as she approached the large dwelling. She reached it shortly, her heels making staccato clicks against the pale marble of the front steps leading towards the doors. Too belatedly to turn back now, the brave woman grasped the knocker adorning one of the matching panel doors and gave it a little rap. 

As a result, she was immediately greeted by a bright old chap. Gray in the hair he was, his eyes hooded by thick matching eyebrows, cheeks sweetly flushed. He seemed harmless, as he greeted her, "Good afternoon Madam…" She smiled at his softness, "Good afternoon, my name is Lucretzia Noin Casanova…" He interrupted politely, "Ah, Master Peacecraft has been expecting your presence." He stood aside, bringing the door to a wider stance. "Please, come in…" Slightly taken by surprise, she entered the foyer meeting with the warm aroma of apple cider, comforting against the annual chilly air invading the atmosphere. "May I introduce myself, my name is Pargan…" She remembered this name, a name she would have forgotten if it hadn't been for delicate lettering printed on a simple note. Berating herself for acting like a besotted schoolgirl she nodded warmly towards the kind butler, promising never to think of his Master as anything but a devilish assassin. 

Pargan gestured her down the hall, were they met with a large set of carpeted wooden stairs spiraling up towards the second of floors. The wood was polished and well kept, flawless to her naked eyes as she continued to look around, amazed by the remarkable candle chandelier illuminating the case of stairs that soon, came to an end. "This way please…" Noin followed, her eyes preying on the wonderful décor covering the white-washed walls. Pargan smiled at her child like wonder before halting in front of two, tall panel doors trimmed with gold. He cleared his throat, smiling as he caught her attention and excused her ignorance. Of course, being the gentleman he was, he merely brushed it off before motioning towards the door. Noin followed him through, following his instruction to wait there a moment before disappearing behind yet, another door. 

~~~ 

Milliardo looked away from the window displaying the Mississippi and the luscious gardens and trees to spot his loyal butler at the mouth of his study door. "Yes Pargan, what is it?" Pargan smiled, "Master Peacecraft, Lady Casanova is here to see you…" The name itself struck him hard, surprised to see she had actually come at his simple request, considering how incredibly feisty she was. He smiled wickedly, he liked that. "Uh, Master?" Milliardo shook it away, and straightened, "Please, show her in…" Pargan nodded and walked out. Moments later she entered, stopping mid-step as she eyed him beside the window. The sun had already begun to make its way behind the horizon, its soft golden raise making his platinum silk come alive, his piercing arctic eyes indistinct. Keeping her pinned where she lingered, stock still.

She was beyond belief, the most beautiful creature yet to grace the world with her presence. Her eyes were hard and dramatic, her full lips rouged with a glossy, natural color. The silk and powdered taffeta incasing her sensual form, and the way her firm fitting bodice hugged her upper body were absolutely mouth watering against her smooth, lightly freckled shoulders. But those eyes… Those deep pools of endless amethyst hooded by long dark eyelashes, so dark and seemingly cold, yet, to him, irresistibly seductive. 

"Did you seek for me to come here just so you can ogle?" That wedged him off guard. He smiled repentantly, "Please… Have a seat…" "No thank you, I won't be here long…" He raised a hand admitting defeat, before walking over towards a minuscule table maintaining a small, but fine selection of liquors. She watched as he took two small glasses, filled them halfway through before proceeding to hand one her. She was hesitant about taking anything that would influence her body in an irrepressible method, but took it nonetheless. 

He watched her sip her drink as he took a seat in one of the damask chairs adorning the room.  

"Do you love for him?" 

The crystal glass fell to shatter on the hardwood of the floor as his blunt, sudden matter caught her by surprise as he remained tranquil and unruffled. He watched as her breath quickened, her eyes sparking with a mix of anger and emotion as they bored into his own. "How dare you pose me this… these questions that have nothing to do with you...!" She asked a glare about her purple eyes. The Baron stood up, walking over towards her as she proceeded to back away in the direction of the door. He halted, looking into her with no emotion about his eyes, "Do you?" 

She remained still, locked with his own gaze as he came forward to stand in front of her. The silence lingered, the only sound protruding from the door he gently pressed shut. Noin tore away from his piercing eyes, placing her small purse and coat she had held on a minute table before coming to stand by the open window. She stared out for the longest of times, before answering his question with no hesitation. "I did once…When it came to a stop I do not know. All I am aware of is that he had altered... Changed for the worst."  Noin paused, turning to see him documenting her words in a small crimson book before turning her attention towards the setting day…

~~~ 

'He murdered slaves as a pastime, taking their lives with no mercy. Their pride and will to breathe, until they were too petrified to scream…' 

Milliardo re-read this and every thing else she had to tell during that call. His curiosity growing more and more as her life became more of an enigma to him, a mystery. A tribulation she wished to fly away from. He pondered how she had come to stay with him after all his sins… He let the matter trail to the edge of his mind as he shut and locked the notations away within the privacy of his oak lectern. Tucking the key within his robed frame, he turned to the doors of his room when a small, feminine object probed at his attention. With a furrow of pale eyebrows he picked it up, a slight smile forming his face as he fingered the dainty satin purse between his fingers. 

~~~ 

"That night, when Noin came home, Hell rose like never before. It seemed as if they'd let it go after a few short profanities. But, being the alcoholic, inpatient man he was things became worse by the minute…"

~~~

For the duration of the trip home, Noin had a lot of time to reflect. To think about what she told him, what she said and what he contemplated.  She barely knew him and he seemed to be something more than another person or acquaintance of Estefan's. In fact, he was nothing like him. She thanked the footman, her eyebrows furrowed as she reached the entry of the house. They had nothing in common…He hadn't even mentioned slave trade, or anything of the sort. He only listened to her narrative, devoted his time to her… Her hand stopped in mid-reach to open the door… 'He took note of me…' 

To say the least, she felt incredibly flattered. With a small smile she opened the door and proceeded in, finding the situate quiet and peaceful. Making her way towards her room, she agreed to make sure Hilde was all right and had gotten something to eat. Unlocking her door she walked in quietly, smiling as she found her sleeping peacefully within her bed. A tray of empty plates and milk glass at her bedside. She watched her sleep for a moment, her mind wondering back to her past, this little blessing she turned out to be. Stroking her cheek she kissed her good night, locking the door behind her. 

"Where have you been?" Noin turned from the door to see Estefan's silhouette beside her, his green eyes showing irritation and daring her to act acerbic towards him. She shrugged, "Just down in the Parlor room seducing the messenger boy… Is there a dilemma?" He stared a moment, his hand swinging to bodily slam against her countenance. She looked at him, dropping everything she held in her hands as he grabbed her furiously by the shoulders, knocking her hard against the contrary wall. "You wouldn't dare defy me! If there's one to defy it would be you, you filthy whore!" Noin growled, she wouldn't let him dictate her, no, never! 

"Any one who beds down with a twisted swine like yourself IS a whore, so what does it matter now, huh?! You've tainted them with your sins!" She asked, pushing him a way with all her potency. He growled, grabbing her by the arm and swinging her to look at him. "Learn to hold that tongue, or I will surely do it for you!" Noin gave out a cry, the muffling of his hand delayed. 

Inside her room, Hilde awoke to the sound of argument and struggling. Upon hearing the familiar tones of Estefan and Noin, Hilde hurried towards the door panicking as she racked her wits, trying to figure out a way to open it. Her heart hyperventilated within her chest as she heard the physical rivalry intensify within seconds. Looking at the ground in urgency, she gasped and grabbed at what looked like a small solution. Quickly, she jammed it within its receiver and flung the door open with a vital, rickety flick of her wrist. 

Hilde's heart wrenching expression, and a shower of red was all she remembered seeing… As her world went black… 

____________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4 **

"That bastard had corrupted her until she collapsed in heap on the floor. Leaving her to rot there on the ground, if it weren't for a few select slaves and my self to piece her back in concert. She's a very strong and virtuous woman, mind you, but he exposed his antipathy to her in a savage like way, that it tormented her until she was black and blue. But of course, being a man of high order, he wasn't placed in detention for the beating of his wife. But had cowered against all odds and had fled with his wretched tail between his legs that very same night.  We were all unaware of when he might return, too busy aiding Noin to give a damn where he went, what he did." 

"Anyway, it seemed that word had extended to every corner of New Orleans. Catching the attention of many, and drawing the attention of one…"  

~~~ 

Many voices rang softly through the hallways of the Casanova Plantation house the night after the hostility between Estefan and Noin had arose. Among them was a family physician, who did very little to help Noin for she was still in mild shock and what seemed like perpetual slumber. Hilde, at her side, watched her intently as she slept, patting a soft sodden cloth against her forehead. She prayed for her, knowing she was strong enough to fight… Her attention was slowly brought up towards the bedroom entry, as a stranger Hilde wasn't known with knocked on the white-washed door frame. She stood, "Can I help you sir?" The man proceeded within, his jaws parting as he took note of Lucretzia within the settee. 

"What in God's named happened?" He demanded breathlessly, propping his weight on one foot and a knee as he remembered his place and impeded the want to touch her. Hilde watched him, her eyebrows furrowing as she took in this man's gestures, realizing only moments later who he really was. "You must be Baron Peacecraft…" She smiled slightly as he nodded in return. The silence that followed was mainly unsettling, but was quickly interrupted by his previous question. Hilde frowned, "When she arrived home this past night, I suppose Lord Casanova and she had a bit of a squabble after her pass by at my extent. This is true for I was awoken by this…Time, was just not on my side by the time I reached her…" "How rigorous are her abrasions?'" Hilde looked at him a moment, a look of disapproval lingering about her eyes as she reached over to gently grasp the edges of the fine silk between her fingers.  "Since her opponent, or so to speak was a man; she was left with multiple wounds to the body. Mostly within the region of the shoulders, neck…" He didn't wait for her to finish as he stared aghast at what had been done, "That brute had reached her right through the textile of the sleeves adorning her arms…" He whispered with bated breath, although anger hinted through the abrupt wintriness of his eyes and intonation as he spoke.  

Silence again…How ironic… 

"His next words were shocking to say the least, but I was all the more happy to agree. For he was a kind gentleman, a little enigma, just a little…And very lyrical he was, although his words proved nothing but the honesty they meant to convey."  

"Perhaps, if it seems not out of place, she should remain within my care until she fully recuperates." He turned towards her, strands of pale silk tumbling slightly over his broad shoulder, "I am a trifle worried of what demonic visions of him remain dormant above the surface until those purple eyes may see once again." The corners of her lips lifted into a concurring smile, although she had to insist on joining them after mending matters here. Off course, he was more than willing.

Her transfer was with out delay, Milliardo wishing the young miss well at her duties that remained within that small portion of hell. Hilde only smiled and thanked him, waving her short good-bye through the small window of the carriage as it road away. 

~~~  

Something disturbed her. Irritating her, tearing her into the awaking world as it shot its thorny feeling through the veins of her body. It stopped and spread on a certain place, bruising her, causing her to jolt in anguish and pain. "Uhnn..." A little moan escaped her lips, followed by a shrill but withering cry as she struggled against the pain, against the renovation of a nightmare! Pargan, told to alert him at the first signs of stirring, had quickly managed to inform him before her abrupt blast from the comforts of the bed. Shooting into his arms with a powerful determination to be saved, a fight for love and freedom from him, that damned soul. 

She heaved and lightly cried, "Impure…So...unclean…" as she clung to him, this man her mind had yet to register. Only knowing that it held her within an angelic like hold, making the demons diminish from her thoughts. Milliardo soothed with her, gently running the pads of his fingers along her spine as he gently rocked her. "Shhh…Don't be afraid, nothing will harm you…" He looked at his hand, seeing the thick scarlet liquid coating their fingers. "Fetch me a portion of water and a cloth, will you Pargan?" He asked quietly, watching Pargan nod and disappear only to return within seconds holding a white ceramic bowl. Placing it on a small trolley beside them, Milliardo supported her with only his body and arm, as he delicately unlaced the folds of the nightgown, exposing to him the opened lesion. His heart wrenched as she emaciated, the motions of his hand as gentle as possible as he cleaned and dressed it properly. Pushing away the cart, he gently lied her back down against the pillows watching as her flustered breathing surrendered to dependability. 

"He loved her, yes…Even though it seemed as if it was merely an obsession, his love grew during every moment of her reside. The love burning so hot that he would not allow her to walk out of his life… With out being aware that she held his heart within the palms of her hands…"  

__________________________________________________ 

On the Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Milliardo awoke blearily; his body had definitely not received enough sleep since the night before. Placing an arm over his face to obscure the sun from his vision, he let out a tiredly sigh, his mind replaying the episode that had taken place. Her skin so soft, although bruised and battered as a result of his idiocies and retribution of his own anger, was supple to the touch. Her firm body against his, shuddering against his was more than a generous experience. 

He ran a hand through his flaxen hair, keeping them woven in mid-stroke as his eyes came to an opened stance. He thought for a moment, about what he had to tell her, and what he had planned. Of course it all depended on her acceptance toward him, if she loved him as much as he venerated every fiber of her soul. His lips curved into a sardonic smile, as he stood and headed towards the bathing room. Filling the ceramic tub located in the center of the spacious room with searing water, he allowed his body to lie limp within the soothing scents of his steaming bath. The rolling beads of perspiration gently caressing his face and neck, before making small ripples atop the face of the water. 

After, he dressed in a usual blue hugging pant, tear sleeved poets chemise and a cravat of fine blue silk and crocheting of lace. Slipping on his leather, knee high black boots over his strong legs, he then headed towards his study, grabbing the little red book he had stored in his personal lectern. Passing by the kitchens to grab a piece of fruit, he proceeded towards the guest quarter to visit his patient… 

On the way, he was intercepted by Pargan who informed him on a matter that needed to be mended immediately. Glancing towards his destination, he agreed decadently. It wasn't until nightfall when he finally paid her a visit…

~~~ 

There was no plantation, there were no slaves. He was no competitor of them, of slave inquiries and womanizing. Just a house, a double, a fraud, Noin thought, as she stared out of the open window towards the river. The chilly night air was inviting, as the anger and suspicion grew within her as she gripped the metal handle of his deliverance. But first, he must tell her what he was, what he must have been thinking when he decided to walk into her life… Ruin all chances of ever putting her marriage back together, like it should be. She remained poised and alert as his sharp foot pattern entered her room, pausing, she guessed, in surprise as he spotted her standing, awake, and healthy. She obscured her hands behind her back, hidden by the curtain of her matching cloak as he came closer to stand alongside her inert status.  

Milliardo was pleased to see that she had awoken and was moving freely. Last night had been laborious, and miserable, not to point out agonizing for her. He was even happy to see that she had never lost her memory, and could take in the different surroundings. "Who are you, why did you bring me here?'" His thoughts halted, as she spoke with a distant, irregular pitch. "My name is Zeches Merquise, an advocate from the Northern Territories…I brought you here out of consideration towards your feelings and well being due to the incident with your husband two nights ago…" 

Ah, so her assumptions were correct, he was a foreigner and a liar…hmm imagine that. "You said a name…A name I do not know, another person you have failed to inform me about. Why the sudden change?" "Perhaps this man wishes to have you, wishes to speak from his heart and not his mind…" She turned to him, an evil spark of hatred flashing through her orbs. Ruby replacing the seductive amethyst. "You played me like a pawn within a board game; put these ideas into my head… you ruthless, infecting rat!" Her voice was brought to a crescendo, as did her arm which came toward him with quick reflex, aiming to pierce his heart with the sharp object intending to deliver his demise. 

Giving an angry cry as he grasped her wrist, they proceeded to knock over anything with the intention of being in their way as Noin struggled to burry the stiletto within his chest. "Ah, let go of me!" Now struggling to free herself from his strong grasp, she caused both to fall due to a tangle of limbs. Landing hard on her lower back sent the blade spinning round and round, clanging hard against a partition beside them. Milliardo, failing to maintain all his weight from falling atop her, caused her to gasp for air as he landed, recovering with no delay. 

She twisted her torso and quickly reached for the nearby weapon, extending her arm farther than it would. He quickly caught on and pushed her back against the polished floor, her wrists crossed and forced above her head as he panted for breath along with her. Her flushed, angry visage glared harder as a chuckle escaped his lips, which quickly grew into pure and very amused laughter. She huffed and looked away, "I don't see a bit of joviality in this." She growled and turned to him, "Damn it, why are you laughing?!" Her angry countenance altered once again, turning unemotional as did his own.  

He cocked his head to the side, looking down into her beautiful eyes, "You have such a strong spirit, a feisty willpower to be freed from all that is evil…I just wish you would comprehend the disparity there is between good and what you fight to rid of…"  She saw it then, in those arctic spheres, the warmth they beheld. No, weakness will never prevail! He had stabbed her with her own knife, not physically, but in all other reason… She looked away, feeling finally overpowered, "You aren't even aware of the hell I've been through, just leave me be…" He watched her with slight disappointment before releasing her wrists. Sliding from her he stood, reaching out with an elegant hand, offering his assistance. Clearly not wanting it, she said nothing, felt nothing…until his footsteps **were** nothing but a mere echo within her mind. 

The loneliness then washed over, her tears set free to gently trace down her pale cheeks towards the tip of her womanly nose, as she curled into a fetus arrangement. A weakened position, once more. At some hours after that, she had sought out the comforts of her bed, crying and crying, until there were no more tears to shed for her damn weaknesses.  Too many… 

One with pallid tresses and sapphire eyes…

~~~

She heard him come in. Those perfectly staccato steps, although much softer then she had grown accustomed to, were all but the same. Elegant and fresh, just…perfect. She was still as they approached, stopping at the edge of her glorious bed, the rustling of clothing hinting his movements. Her mind reeled to capture any reason as to why he visited her at such an hour, when he touched her. His soft, aristocratic fingers grazing her exposed cheek, slightly rouged by the latest expressed sentiment. He frowned at this, knowing very well what expression that was; sadly he failed to bring it to rest. Her beautiful nature remaining poignant no matter what was done, desolated. 

Her lashes fluttered to reveal her mauve orbs, fighting to see his expression in the darkened room. He was frowning, the flawlessness and beauty of his face withering to pain and drama. Oddly her heart sank, thumped heavily within her chest as she continued to watch him, his murky figure heading towards the doors from where he first came. "Wait… Don't leave…" He turned sharply, his tassels tumbling over his shoulder again, illuminated by the distant raise of the moon that caressed them. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you…" A sobbing sigh escaped her, her back still facing him, "Why is it that you frown like so?" She whispered, not bothering to let him know it was all right. 

He smiled slightly, shaking his head, "The darkness plays games with your mind, your eyes projecting them out onto the screen which is the world…" Her hand fisted, "You are the one who bends me like a rag doll within a child's hands..." "I do no such things…" She hadn't noticed his position looming above her from behind, so, she continued, "You liar, I can't stand you…Why did you-…" When she had finally turned, her head had lifted to look behind her. Milliardo didn't know what hit him; all he knew was that its taste was saccharine and delightful. Noin placed a hand to his chest, unable to take the taunting abilities of his lips and kisses, giving up as he gently brought her to a kneeling position in front of his own, puckering and delving to a sweet, leisurely end. Her eyes remained closed as she released a breath from within her parted lips, "Oh god…what do you want from me…" She whispered, allowing her other hand to rest beside the other atop his breast, shocked to see his heart pounding in equal tempo with her own. He smiled down at her, watching as her eyes fluttered and rose to search his own. 

He traced her beautiful jaw line, tilting her chin upwards with the tip of a finger, their breath intermingling, caressing her lips as her heart omitted a beat. "To set you free…" Her senses, all a blank, were of no use any longer as he sealed his mouth over hers for a second time…

"They craved each other so; it was a relief to their single hearts when they finally surrendered to no more depravity. It was all the more beautiful as the night went on, the ticking of clocks oblivious from ear to ear as he restored violence with passion." 

________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Okay, the following chapter (6) and then on is what is new and ready to be published. Chapter 6, if you remember falls under 'Mature Sexual content.' HOWEVER, since a more appropriate rating is not available for this chapter you will have to contact me for its newest version. Don't be shy; contact me at sessho_bebe9631@yahoo.com AFTER chapter 6 has been posted! I would really appreciate it if you would, because this is why I stopped posting for a while, and I'd like to hear ALL your flames, comments, suggestions, criticisms EVERYTHING. So please, don't hesitate to request seeing the WHOLE chapter. 

Hope to hear from you! 

Preventer Fire


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEXUAL CONTENT. Don't read unless you are at the age to handle it! Again: Don't read and sue. **

**Chapter 6 **

Her body burned like fire when he began his intentional seduction, this dangerous liaison he brought on them both, betrayal and crime for any married woman during their moment in time. But could she deny him his pleasure when she too dreamed of lavishing him with her aberrant thoughts? No. Because they were feeble, desire made them weak. The yearning to love, to be loved, was much too dominant to suspend from becoming a reality.  

She quaked suddenly as his soft hands left its task of cupping her face to gently trace down her lovely neck, tenderly grasping the sides of her shoulders while his mouth soon pursued the fiery trail they left behind. She gasped, her grip becoming painful as his teeth peeked through those taunting lips to gently nibble a path from her shoulder towards the warm column. Her resistance for him quickly crumbling as he lapped at her pulsing jugular… 'No…' 

 She surprised him at her abrupt action, drawing away quickly from his gestures.  Rushing towards the open window lifted her night clothes to gently flutter behind her, settling as she stopped before it, grasping its decorative sill as if it were a lifeline. She looked out, her rounded breasts heaving due to lack of air and strength of mind, lustful yearning she had never experienced before.

She lent forward slightly, running a cold hand through her short, blue locks as a nervous gulp of air escaped her tremulous structure. "I do not know of your intentions Baron…" She alleged this with a quality so incompetent it seemed worthless to begin with. "But at this very moment…" Her heart seemed to grow heavy at the very reflection, "I know…" Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes searching through the obscurity of the silent night, for an answer she failed to grasp within her thoughts. When it came she felt hollow and fickle, "Nothing…I know absolutely nothing. Segregation and hostilities, which always seem to lead to a meaningless blood-spattered massacre of whites and coloreds, have haunted me since the very beginning of it all…" 

Her knees buckled as his nose found the delicate film of skin beneath her ear, taking a deep whiff of her natural, soothing scent. "My intentions madam, are strictly…" He raked his bent fingers down her sides, tracing every curve from beneath her breasts to her perfectly sculpted hips. "Free of pain…" Turning her body to face the front he then approached, pressing deliciously upon her. "The troubles of the world shall be lifted from your shoulders, and replaced flippantly if you have the force to believe in the strength of your heart…" 

Her heart began to race as it had once before, her body withering, burning as he kissed her with no mercy. His wild, jagged bangs tickling her face due to the slow motion of his head and mouth. "… I don't even know who you are…" She gasped, placing a hand on the smoothness of his face as he continued his sinful, pleasurable ministrations. She said this, because it was non-other than the truth. After knowing him by Milliardo Peacecraft, and with this other Zeches Merquise, it was obvious she was at a pure loss. He chuckled, and licked her ear, "Believe me, they are both as desirable to know…" She shivered at his husky, if not playfully provocative lingo before halting all chances of unneeded conversation as he raised her to sit on the border of the sill.  Noin gasped as he had now, so inconspicuously worked his way between her strong, toned thighs, rubbing up against her heated core in teasingly vindictive ways. This left her long legs stripped, her clothing bunched in her lap to bare them to any unexpected caller who might enter the degree. 

 Unlacing the petite ties of her fine apparel, he gently brought his large, curious hands down her back in a fiery caress. His mind reeled with all loss of sanity as he brought her to a stand, his eyes raking over her sensual form with ravenous eyes once the imprisonment of her clothes left her. 'I will lavish every inch of her this night… Kiss every wound, wherever they may lie…' Unfulfilled with the mere act of admiring, Zeches lead her toward the divan. Swinging her to face him, he lightly placed his fingers to her chest, pushing her onto it to land in a gentle mass. Noin sighed, unable to keep her eyes from giving all emotion she felt away as she watched him remove his clothes. His pale mane against his silky russet skin was incredibly irresistible as it tumbled to drape over the shapes of his muscled chest and waist. She flushed enjoyably when he eyed her, his hooded eyes catching her own as the remainder of his clothes slid from his torso.  

'Lord…' She thought, unable to choose a proper series of words to describe such a site, 'He's incredible…' He chuckled, the lines at the corners of his kissable mouth smoothing out as the seductive, indescribable expression returned curtly after. She took in a deep breath as he crawled atop her, her heart thumping as he released some sort of tiger like snarl from the back of his throat. The smooth vibrations bounced off her heated skin, his nose tracing the dips and curves of her neck and freckled shoulders. "…Milliardo…" She sighed, tensing when his soft body grazed against her own, causing a groan to elicit from his own lips and into her ear.  

"Many say it is a sin to be too beautiful…" She whimpered, casing her arms discretely around him as his wet lips met her collarbones, a hand teasing the full mound of her breast. Panting with anticipation she turned them over, looking into his eyes with a burning flame, her face hot and flushed with passion, "Perhaps it is because… Whoever discovers such beauty is bound to get caught within its powerful web…" She wetted her lips as she brought a hand to his temple, tracing his arousing facial features with her fingers.  He smiled, running the pads of his fingers along her spine lazily before gripping her hips as she kissed him, tenderly and powerfully, with no needless qualms. Wholesome and sexy she became, brave and as ruthless as he was, a perfect counterpart. Caressing him now, Zeches preyed upon everything that was Lucretzia…HIS Lucretzia… Her endowments not capable of being left alone. She had an incredibly sensitive quality, although playfully feisty, dynamic and inimitable. Everything he had been hoping she'd be… Since the very beginning… 

Leaving his lips swollen and well taken care of, she moved on to his delightful body which was another glorious wonder. The contours of his frame, arms and hips, well defined and chiseled twitched at the mere forage of her digits. For a moment he watched her, pale lashes fluttering shut over icy orbs as his heart began to race. She could hear it too, thumping loudly in time with her own heart… Reaching his navel she swirled her tongue around the small cavern, a sharp moan escaping him as he immersed the hairs of her head, so soft… 

Their love-making was like no-other, the duo finding peace and love at the last. The symphonic and rhythmic movements, caresses and actions of complete adoration forever burned within their living souls. Never feeling so whole, full and peaceful before they came across their mirrored figures, lost and alone never again as they remained persistent…

**~~~ **

Convincing cocky bastards of a woman's self-defense and right of some sort of retaliation was a job fit for a professional bitch. But Hilde needn't to think twice about taking a stand between civil rights, and being acknowledged as having no proper intelligence. Taking a moment to express her gratitude towards the young footman for his patience at such a ghastly hour, the cobalt haired woman then proceeded towards the 'small portion of hell'. She stepped before the threshold, slightly jovial that the task within her hands had been clearly and modestly taken care of. Being such ingrates, she would have guessed it a little more complex… 

Well, what was done was done… Reaching her rooms she tossed the small purse and gloves onto her little oak dresser, able to remove the layers of her fine cobalt skirts and gown from her curvy structure with no delay or fumble. Hanging the articles over the diminutive post at the foot of the bed, she then freed her bodice prior to sitting in front of her mirror. Removing her powder and glossy rouge left her creamy skin simple and light, not a dilemma, for she was very attractive even with out such embellishments. She had altered so much, physically and emotionally the majority of it all. No matter, it was for the good, was it not? 

Sighing she reached for her brush, clumsily reaching with too sharp of a motion. The cataclysmic shatter of crystal caught the light of the simmering fire, reflecting vibrant colors within its small prisms as it met with the floor beneath her feet. "Oh…blast…" She cursed as she pulled the chair away from the defunct ornament, picking up the shards within her palms before dumping them into a small basin aside the vanity. Tiredly picking up her brush, she averted her eyes to face the mirror… 

Horror filling her at the sight of the devil's reflection…  

~~~ 

"I love you…" 

________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Okay, all are probably wondering why it took me so long to write such a crappy chapter, well, it's because during the past month I had neglected to write in it, and another is because I kept on getting bored and didn't really have a spark of inspiration. Sorry if it threw you off on the story completely, but this out of everything was the hardest so far, plus the option on replacing this chapter with a better one is still possible. Sorry, and thanks for your patience. 

04-20: Okay, the inspiration came, and a new chapter is now available! 

(Contact me either in the reviews or by separate e-mail, which ever you feel comfortable with. If you e-mail me separately, please subject the e-mail: chp6 request.)

Thanks! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7…Yay! Okay, this chapter is probably the beginning of the rising actions, not to mention its continuance. I'd also liked to thank ALL of my reviewers that have dropped me a line so far, I really appreciate your attention, and hoped you enjoyed the newest version of chapter 6. (If requested; by the way, there is no dead line on these requests. So, if you still wish to read it, just send me an email!) 

THANKS SO MUCH! 

                                           Preventer Fire 

**Chapter 7**

"No…but! You're…" The curvature of his sinister smile made him all the more tedious to look upon as he approached the sitting woman. "I was hoping for a warm welcome wench, not an interrogation." Standing quickly, Hilde tightened her grip on the front of her lacey robe; her cobalt eyes a glare, "Pardon my guileless quality, it seems I take after my father…" Estefan's jade orbs captured hers in a straight forward glare, both parties seeming to circle each other, waiting the exact moment to attack. The smile on his bold features never faded as he strolled behind her, Hilde not allowing a bit of intimidation to flare from her weak position. "I… Own you…" He said, moving his mouth from her right ear, over to her left. "And if you dare be in breach of me, I shall crush you into a thousand pieces…" "Ow!" Hilde winced as his hands crushed the skin of her arms beneath the firm grip of his fingers, her skin quivering as his tasteless breath flooded her neck and collarbones. "Now… Where's Lucretzia?" 

Keeping her weakness in tact, the gruesome personality of him no more than a conflict to defeat, was a challenge to her blurry senses as she took a light breath. "I do not know…" She responded. Estefan swung her around with a vicious tug of her arm, paying no mind to the soft slamming of skin against the rough wood of a wall. "Where is she?!" The fear flashed through her eyes as she jumped with the crumbling sense of defeat. "Where is she!?" He repeated, now wrapping his long fingers around her throat, his thumb pressing to the center of the column. Compressing closer he buried himself into her eyes, impaling her soul with his very orbs. "I'm loosing my patience, and I'm not going to play this little game any longer." He calmed, "Now, darling…" He said, fondling her smooth cheek, her bare shoulder. "Where… Is that bitch?!" Hilde merged with the wall as he once again lost his composure, her long, feminine digits twining around the ceramic neck of the vase, to soon after come crashing over his skull like a platter to the floor. His body released a low grunt, collapsing at her feet; unconscious. 

Not waiting for him to come back to haunt her simultaneously, her body tore itself around the edge of what was the corner, her strong legs like paste as they grew heavier with every stride. A noise stopped her. Why stop, why stop?! A candle flickered somewhere, its light… no longer vibrant. A sound, a step… A grunt…

 'Thump.'

~~~

Zeches moaned pleasurably when Noin's long slim leg slipped between his own in a dreamy style, the tips of her exposed breasts pressed lightly against his strong chest as her hand caressed its way to relax against his narrow hip. He heard her sigh in utter content towards the encounter of this new position; a smile breaking across his attractive face as he watched her unknowingly kiss his collarbones. He omitted yet another moan, fascinated at how she could still manage to seduce his every character with out even giving it the slightest of effort. Even as she performed the mere act of sleeping she remained dominant… 

Zeches sighed against her soft touches, his body fluttering down to a controlled passion after gingerly tucking her head beneath his chin; holding her as close to him as he could possibly muster. Then, secure and warm in his hold, Zeches' pale lashes fluttered closed to join her in the quiescent world of forgotten thoughts…

~~~

The air caught within her throat, crushing her lungs as they squeezed in response to the airless atmosphere they experienced for only a moment. She sat up, her heart at an anomalous rapidity as she slammed against the carved headboard behind her, her body a gasp as all slowed. She coughed, her naked breasts heaving as the necessity of air pumped through her body, circulating through her struggling. "Lucretzia, Luc- are you all right?" Noin sobbed, reaching towards his now sitting body and burying her head against the curved junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Zeches gently soothed, his own heart thumping wildly within his own chest with the realization that his beloved was troubled. Noin whimpered, his warm body against her own was slightly overheating, and yet, restful beyond any objection. "Hush, it was only a nightmare…Whatever it was, leave it to the past. Shhh, I am here Noin…" 

It seemed as if she stopped all breathing, but was merely still now in the comforts of this aficionado, in the debt of murder if ever discovered. Zeches felt her lips brush against his shoulder as she formed a slender smile. It was worth it, every moment, every hour of its existence… Her tired eyes averted, the shifting of the moon, the clouds, so quickly caught her attention. Eyebrows furrowed as she watched, the sun never seeming to come up over the horizon. 

"Hilde…"

Zeches went rigid; petted the soft hairs at the nape of her neck, her soft form pressed tighter against him as he sat silent, in dreaded recognition that Hilde was taking too long in joining them. "What… What's to become of her, Zeches..? Where..?" Zeches looked to the mattress, examining the tight creases their bodies made as they remained poised. He came to a form of words and spoke, his hands caressing tenderly, as if he were in danger of loosing her for the terms that emptied from his mouth. "She said there was business remaining within the Casanova plantation that would delay her; it has been but a mere three days, yes? Hmm, the time is not what troubles me; it is what could happen for the duration of the ticking clock…" He smile was a fraud, his chuckle equally as worthless, "But forget my assumptions, it is nothing but idiotic dramatizations of a man's mind." Remaining silent brought him too look at her, deep within her purple irises, his hands pressed against the tan of her soft skin, "Nothing is the matter, I'm sure her statements…" He ran his nose along her own, a smirk forming as he winked, "Mean well, yes?" Her sadness faded as his words and movements assured her of only the preeminent. Truly afraid more than ever, she agreed. Zeches placed a wet kiss to her pink mouth, her answer a follow; "Yes…" before returning the playful and arousing chastisement. 

~~~ 

"Noin and the Baron were completely unaware that his conjectures were but accurate. Something had happened during those hours of ceaseless darkness, and oh how I suffered… the cruel intakes of jabs and pokes of his hideous tasks to bring me vile ache were incoherently unbearable! How Lucretzia lived through such hell without saying a word, committing to a silent promise in delivering him to his grave with out a single move to follow it, I do not know. She's a strong one, and now I have tainted that score with my clumsiness. And now I his victim, only because I loved Noin and couldn't possible give her away, not now! Not now that she was bathing in the warmth of love's light, happiness. Or perhaps… The blood of my own agony…" 

~~~

He said he'd go look for her, to see if she were all right, to find her sleeping soundly within her bed with out a stir. Visions of sunny days, buttercups and crystalline, glistening water of a creek bed pooling around her feet. Washing all sin from her once tortured soul as it caressed her bathing body… 

Noin prayed for these thoughts to be true, imagining them as the breathtaking feeling of water surrounded her. The clean, bodily feeling returning as the fragrance of the soap within her palms lathered her overwrought shoulder blades, the pounding of her temples, and the soreness between her thighs. Tilting her head back against the porcelain rim, she smirked. He was hungry. Hungry for the love he swore only she could provide; fill the empty void within his starving will to be loved. The butterflies returned to flutter deep within the bowels of her belly; the heated remembrance of him finally taking her as his own. She remembered the hiss of air escaping her mouth, the breathless second when her life, body, even her soul felt entirely filled. 

~~~ 

"Uhnn… Oh… Uhnn…" Hilde's breath escape in cadenced puffs as she awoke from what seemed like a malicious concussion. She felt sultry and humid, her night gown no longer consoling as she sat up in the dark. She touched her head with a grimace, her fingers feeling a tender open wound just behind her right temple. It was bleeding, and she felt no comfort. Then, a sudden rush of burning flames caused her to jolt rearward, its high temperature tentacles seeming to reach and wither the skin of her bound legs. The nightmare had only begun, and her heart raced with piercing speed as the shadows slid from Estefan's hiding figure as he appeared into the light. That ominous, annoying smile he held still, and how the hate burned within her at the very sight of it. He then, spoke; "You're a smart woman, unlike others that hour of the auction…" He chuckled, coming up to the wooden table she sat assembled, Hilde watching his actions, digging for the catch of this stalling point. 

"And now, you have been too witty, and for that you shall be punished…" A shiver shot through her spine as she spotted the iron shaft halfway buried within the burning coals of the large iron work station. She saw a small door, and hearing the moos of cows and neighs of horses quickly caused her hands to dive for the bindings at her feet, ripping and clawing at the iron steel hold. Tears came to her eyes, it was futile. She began to sob, her body shaking, wet with a cool perspiration as he gently cupped her face. "Do you know why…?" He began, "All plantations mark their animals with a plantation seal?" He asked casually, as if trying to make polite conversation. "No…no…" Hilde swallowed, watching as he climbed atop her, and grabbed both wrists. Reaching above, he grasped pair of shackles, clasping them around her wrists. Hilde gritted her teeth, and struggled to sit up, her wrists unable to support her weight as they stretched her arms, hung her high above leveled surface. This caused her much pain, her little soul dying with every shock of his hating fire quickly fed to burn intolerably. 

His voiced caused her to remember his unwanted presence, the tones low and simple, "Now, we're going to play a little game… Answer correctly is all instruction." Hilde sobbed, but nodded, feeling his rough hands undoing the gentle pearl buttons along her spine. He looked at her as he had done before, crimson strands flowing from somewhere beneath his auburn scalp, onto his evil appearance, staring countenance of extreme dislike and ache. "Where is Lucretzia?" Hilde had no choice! She had to tell him, it was but a simple question, she had the choice to answer, it was her life if not done! 

Hilde's facial rolled, her tears a halt, as her lips puckered and released a spurt of saliva from between them. "I'll go to hell and back before I reduce to the likes of you!" All she could see was the orange hued iron tip disappear behind her before moments later burn into the lower side of her back. She heard, felt the searing heat burn away her flesh, its aroma, as her voice released in a screech of pure agony from between her tight lips. The iron hissed and smoked until its contact was removed, now leaving the imprint of ownership forever impressed onto her body. 

"AH!" 

"Will you abide by my demands, or have you had enough?" It was hard to understand any form of language, except emotion of pain which increased as Estefan's hand slapped her cheek. "Have you!?" Hilde's answer, a cry, was instantly muffled when the sounds of a clopping, solitary horse halted just adjacent their location. Estefan hastily ripped her wrists from the tight cuffs, Hilde numb from the pain, the torture as he proceeded towards the small window where he spotted a familiar Baron dismount from his steed. That Baron lying unaware that jade orbs haunted him with a look of accusation and a strong sense of sweet and leisure revenge, as he headed towards the silent agricultural estate. 

(Working on Chapter 8, hang in there, I'm goin', I'm goin'!) 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey, sorry it took so long to update! My computer went downhill, and ever since then getting into my internet explorer has been murder! I know what it's like to be kept waiting and I'm so sorry, guys! I'm trying my best to work in time to be here, in my public library to work and publish the story as quickly as possible. I was also a little bummed out on receiving such little feedback on Chapter 6 (revised), please let me know whether through email or review, what you think; good Or bad!

Thank you so much, your patience is greatly appreciated!

Preventer Fire.

**Chapter 8**

The estate seemed too tranquil and untouched for his comfort, the caretakers and slaves all transferred from their current placement there; most likely to replace others around the land, or perhaps back to the slave market where they would be re-instated into new economical facilities. This left it stripped of any life, and even though Hilde no longer needed to fret the fate of being remarketed once again; her proof of existence remained a question begging to be answered.

With the intention of doing so, Baron Milliardo Peacecraft swiftly galloped down the elegant mall towards the ghostly domain; where he left his horse to his own entertainment to calmly cross the dust sheltered threshold. Reaching with a gloved hand to turn the crystal knob of the glass entry, his brows furrowed as the mere protest of the rusty iron hinges pierced through the silence of it all, giving you that god awful feeling you would knowledge if you stood in the hollow of a titanic bell prior to its ringing.

This feeling only lasted seconds, but even its static vibrato lingered to trail along his spine as he continued about his business; leaving the door at an opened angle to prevent any future and unnecessary clatter behind him. Zeches couldn't believe the stature of the grounds, so bizarre and rare for such an elegant place, although things seemed to have been disturbed in awkward places, such as Noin's room. He knew very well from his own knowledge that even Hilde wouldn't disturb anything of the sort, even if their owner would never come to pass through the threshold for as long as they remained. Had she beheld company unknown to them both?

The clatter of his body landing harshly onto the hardwood floor broke the silence, paused his train of thought as the back of his head throbbed with pain. He lied there unmoving, his hand coming to clutch the back of his head as he slowly stood erect on the balls and heels of his feet. His pale brows furrowed over his closed eyelids in a hard expression, his lips tight; almost frowning. The feeling of sticky moisture came over the palm of his fondling hand, his hair sharing in equal luster. When this occurred he grew slightly alarmed at the blood he established there, turning to meet the eyes of his despiser. 

His slender body was leaning against the large pillar as his jade eyes sparkled with laughter. There, in his hand was the ruined piece of pottery he so brilliantly expressed his fury with. "…Baron Peacecraft, I welcome your return with open arms…" He smirked, calmly walking over towards the familiar liquor trolley, as Zeches watched him closely. "Estefan-" "I see that you gladly take advantage of our friendship…" Estefan interrupted him, pouring the whiskey into the small crystal glass. Taking it he laughed, "First as a joyful friend of mine, then with your sensual courtesy, and then of course…" Zeches' bleeding head turned to watch him sit comfortably in a sofa, his seductive intentions of bringing him fear; useless. He wouldn't stop fighting, even if it caused him his life… "… Hm, let me explain; when I returned I was a bit aghast to find my wife missing; actually, just about everyone. Excluding that silly child…" His eyes challenged Zeches, as his lips sharply spoke her name. "Hilde…"

His whiskey breath kissed his face as he stood; walking over slowly, almost as if he were in a daze, "Don't bother defending her… She's a bayou whore. An insatiable whore who is never satisfied until she has had more than what she has been blessed with, God only-" Estefan tripped back, letting out a low grunt as the other man's hands pushed him away, "Don't speak of Him, for you are the liar… You have no space to act with such godly tactics; for you are the only role beneath any category dealing with whores."

Estefan's eyes were like fire, the fierce anger pulsing through his burning body caused them only to show none but it. Zeches kept calm, his cool, icy eyes piercing and unmoved by the threats his expressed. "Your role in this is over, you have lost…" A crashing silence followed, the traumatizing depravity of this rich man's mind coming fast and physically powerful with his first opening blow.  The quick Baron returned the blows with quick reflex of his own sixth sense, this defense against this devil not only for him; but for a beautiful angel caught in his web of merciless beating and lonely pain…

"I needed only seconds to figure what was going on below me as I sat there hopeless and weak on the floor. I knew that Zeches had returned for me, that he knew I was much overly delayed in my return and that Lucretzia thought along these equal lines. However, Estefan's cruelty had converted me into a coward… and I remained where I sat, still, quiet and afraid… Listening; the terror increasing with every word said."

Zeches continued the battle with the antagonistic brute, the anger he revealed to him almost inhumane. It seemed he grieved more towards himself, but only found relief after leaving his blows on Lucretzia's beautiful body.  This would come to an end shortly, even if it meant committing the worst of all crimes, the worst of all sins against God.

Estefan growled from his place against the wall, his face red as he cursed him with an acid tongue. "You'll burn for what you've done Peacecraft! Just you wait, both you and that wench…" He grew silent, Zeches' pants the only audible sound as he remained poised; watching him. Everything silent, until…

Estefan's screams echoed against the walls as the large conflagration surrounded him, swallowed him to only consume him; leave him at nothing. His arms waved through the air, crashing against the wall and furniture as the fire reached; demolishing his face, his long, raven hair quickly eaten by the hungry flames. "My God…" The blonde man whispered, moving quickly as the overhead construction began to grow fickle, the fire eating and eating and eating… until there was nothing remaining but ashes.

"Hilde, where are you!" Zeches cried, trying to detect where she could possibly be as fast as possible, the plantation surrounding him burning with no time to spare. He felt his heart race as the house groaned against its state, his fear growing for he still had yet to find her. Then, it hit him. He turned to run the other way, the violence of his energy shown as his sooty tassels tore through the air.

"I'm here… Zeches!" Hilde cried, through heavy tears as the smell of heavy smoke assaulted her nose. She knew she couldn't give up, he had risked his life coming to get her, fire or no fire! Hilde panted for a moment, then with all her might gathered her strength and emitted a loud screech from her position on the floor. Praying to god that he'd hear her calling…

Hang in there! Thanks again! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I'm terrible! I'm so sorry about taking so damn long, guys! I'm really not liking how this is turning out either. It's taking me way too long to grab a usable computer, and I know the story may seem to be droning on right now, but it's because I need to make sure it stays in correct format. Thanks for reviewing, if there are any questions comments, flames (not having to do with the pairings of Zeches/Noin) please let me know. By the way, I'm open for requests on Fan fiction dealing with Non-Yaoi pairings, as soon as this Story comes to a stop. (More details later.) Thank you so much for ALL of your reviews, and if you have any questions having to do with ANY of the chapters, doesn't matter which one, let me know! I'm open for all! **

**By the way, one of my reviewers asked me if Duo Maxwell was ever going to make an appearance in this story. I'm sure he will, I just hope you like what I've got in mind. :)**

**ARIGATOU MINA-SAN!**

**Preventer Fire. **

****

****

**Chapter 9 **

"Fire had spread like plague, and the heat, even the smell seems fresh to me at times… As if I were still there… He had heard me just in time that night, and when I saw him it seemed as if I had seen an angel. He was beautiful, yes, but his strength and will to stand and fight, was all the more appealing to me. I felt as if we had prevailed over Estefan's evil rage and that nothing could stand in our way…"

His hand took purchase of the brass knob of the door, his eyes furious as it resisted turning. "Damn…" Zeches' glanced behind him, watching as the fire reached the top of the stair case a few feet away from him, before turning back towards the door as and idea came to mind. "Move away from the door, Hilde, you hear?!" Hilde nodded, and scooted against the far wall, moments later wincing as the door crashed to the ground in a heap of spiny wood. She cried out as gathered dust flew to later clear, his presence to her ever so comforting even if they still remained in danger.

Arctic eyes spotted her in a corner and rushed to her side, falling to his knees; his hands caressing her flushed face as his arms hugged her tightly in an equally desperate embrace. "Hush now, it's all right…" Hilde buried her face in his shoulder, "So brave… Zeches, the fire!" He turned and watched with the same look of disaster as the fire reached the deceased door, the small room he had been standing in now drowning in flames. Zeches aided Hilde as they both stood up, his eyes scanning for any way out…

"What he did then filled me with fright, but I couldn't protest against anything he carried out; and just forced myself to remain calm as he instructed me with elementary words…"

Zeches quickly fabricated a plan, knowing that one of them would under take a most perilous chance as he brought it into play. "Hilde, listen to me…" He stated quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I need you to remain calm... and to trust me with all your heart…" He nodded, and hushed her before she could say much of anything, "Yes, out the window… Just hold on, and I promise nothing will happen..." He looked deep into her eyes, and allowed a small smile to come to his lips, "I promised her I'd bring you home…" Hilde felt her lip quiver as she hugged him and slammed her eyes shut, feeling him descend away from the window in order to give himself enough runway; enough to be able to burst through the thick glass. Then, as if time had soften its pace, Hilde cried out as Zeches rushed, turned and collided through the sharp glass only to plummet freely and slam firmly into the terrain beneath. "Hold on!"

He knew that the ride was far from being concluded, and quickly tucked Hilde's head beneath his chin with the last of his remaining strength as they bounced of the cool, sooty soil and commence to revolve. "Ah!" It was harsh at first, but it quickly faded after ever consecutive turn, until they halted entirely… Neither of them moved, the danger a mere crackle in the distance as one of them slowly opened her eyes…

Hilde remained still, feeling no absolute movement from Zeches' silent body, and preyed he was merely resting. She wouldn't dare look at him, afraid of what she might see, afraid of what she might have caused yet again… But, what was that? Hilde pressed her ear tighter against his breast, the thumping of his heart such a heavenly rhythm... A smile spread across her face as tears fell from her eyes, "We've made it… Thank heavens we've….finally escaped him…"

Precisely 2 days later…

"Well, hello there…" Her eyes slowly came into focus as the familiar angelic voice escaped its dreamlike quality, and when she saw her it only made the pain escape too…

The young woman slowly raised the corner of her full lips into a gentle smile as her hand came to encircle Noin's with a weak grip. The smile disappeared though, and the elder woman furrowed, "It's all right Hilde… You're safe now, don't worry about…" Hilde interrupted her, her voice as weak as the grips of her chilly hands, "He's dead… he burned in that house…Noin, and I'm sorry…" Noin shook her head and enveloped her into a warm surround, her fingers gliding through Hilde's now washed hair; the scent of lavender surrounding them. "Shhh, do not think of him… There's no need to mourn that devil's passing, not after what had erupted from his acidic disposition."

Hilde looked at her and sniffed; Noin's Vanilla scent as comforting as Hilde's Lavender scent was to her. She then felt herself being placed against the soft pillows of her bed, and smiled as Noin placed a kiss to her forehead, her nose nuzzling her softly before proceeding to exit. Then a question formed, a questioned that involved the health of a very dear friend. "Noin?" She turned, the full skirts of her gown swirling around her slightly, "Yes?"

"What ever happened to Milliardo Merquise?"


	11. Chapter Ten

(Short Chapters, yes, I know, but good news. I got my computer fixed! All praise Pop-Up blocker! The stupid pop-ups would freeze my computer's Internet Explorer before I even opened it to the homepage. But yesterday I managed to squeezed through that and fix the problem. YAY!

Anyways, I'm already planning on what's to happen next, so get ready for a ride! Also, the last quote in chapter 9 (Hilde) was meant to be 'Milliardo Merquise'. A little bit questionable, I know. But I thought it showed Hilde's innocence, the child that she still is, and her naivety that still remained although slowly disappearing as the story continues. I'd also liked to thank, (Yes again), all my reviewers for hanging in with me, for keeping interest and giving me your support. )

**Preventer Fire **

****

****

**Chapter 10**

"He hadn't died, if that is what you were thinking… He had been more within… a slight coma. When he had landed he had bruised the right side of his head, just above his temple which had caused him to remain asleep for an extended period of time… But death? Like hell it would dare touch him… He knew very well, even as he lied in his bed, sleeping as he had never slept before, that death would come later; MUST come later. Not while he had a lover that watched him sleep, kissed his hair and smelled his breath while tears adorned her sensual eyes… Waiting for him to return… Waiting to see, once again those burning Arctic eyes… Their beholder the only reason tears spilled for him, and not for the loss of his adversary; Estefan Casanova."

"How is he doing, has the fever broken?" "Yes, Ms. Noin it has, although he has yet to even stir…" "Oh… All right, you may retire now Pargan thank you…"

Lucretzia Noin, now a widow, and hopefully; if God wished it, the wife of her lover; Zeches Merquise, perched herself softly at his side atop his settee. It had been a total of roughly four days and three nights since the Casanova Misfortune that he lingered in his mysterious status of exhaustion. The only sign of life hinted through the rising and falling of his chest; something that Noin would watch until she too joined the dream world, only to awake the next morning thinking he'd be watching her, stroking her hair in the most sweetest of ways… thinking how incredibly silly she must have been for ever doubting him…

Noin permitted a diminutive, informal smile to linger about her lips as she brought a hand to his forehead, the stable temperature she found there most comforting to her conscious mind. "I… Reminisce about our first meeting in the past time… How you came about and swept me off my unstable feet, to only place me down into a miracle I could have never found… Not with out you…" She began, not at all finding it strange talking so casually to him, talking as if he'd be listening closely, awaiting to smile or laugh, or even agree… Noin laughed, cupping his hand softly within hers as she continued, her demeanor growing more and more fearful, until tears blurred the happiness she felt only seconds before…

"Oh Zeches, please love… Open your eyes… Don't leave me here alone, please, I need you!" She closed her eyes as her head fell to his chest, burrowing her face within the silk and cotton linens capturing and sustaining the warmth surrounding his firm body. "Lord, I beg thee… Do not beckon for his presence just yet…"

Noin gained her composure, taking a few deep breaths as she stood up, bringing shaking fingers to the pearl buttons at the front of her gown, as she worked the layers away from her body until she stood bare in front of him… She then lifted the covers away from him and crawled to snuggle at his side, placing his arm lazily around her lean torso… Her lips at his own, as before her eyes focused on his calm appearing countenance.

"When you awake… I wish that heated memories of our love flood through your body, erasing the doubt of it in just mere moments. Reminding you that my love will remain until the day we both grow old together, die together… Journey together blissfully towards the Gates of Heaven; knowing that our love will live on alongside the Grace of God…"

Forever.

"She had loved him more than the waking world, that was evident in her lingo, expression, and strong belief that he'd awake. However, when he did come to, I prayed that they'd both believe in each other as I felt a malevolent spirit still roaming among us… A dark omen that wouldn't quit until he has had his revenge, one way or another…"

"Dead… Or maybe even Alive…"

((Special thanks to Pureangel, I really appreciate what you have shared with me in your last review! I'm flatter that you find my writing at such I high level, when it's merely written by the hands of a soon-to-be-sophomore! (LOL) But thank you so much, it really makes me feel like I'm making this worth while!))


	12. Chapter Eleven

(Lengthy chapter, reads more into Hilde's personal feelings towards Zeches and Noin, also introduces upcoming setbacks coming up real soon! Thanks so much for sticking with me! God Bless you all! Oh, by the way… I STILL don't own anything; except for this story…blah, blah, blah…)

**Preventer Fire**

****

**Chapter 11 **

Lightening flashed as thunder rolled among the midnight sky, shaking the earth looming beneath it with no deduction. Many found shelter in their homes this night, safely tucked away until morning's glory greeted them another time. But, as always, mischief wondered the lands towards his destination when it was least recognizable; and this time, it traveled to a stop unknown to the sophisticated class of New Orleans. And there, whispers of an assassination were brought forth to the interest of one rancorous premonition…

A rotten billboard reading Morgan Bayou Tavern, swung with the heavy air current as profound drunken voices and the chatter of women whores within the tavern successfully overpowered its high-pitched whistle. The atmosphere captured within the foul place was stifling; the air stale with the scents of strong brewed liquor, sex, and unwashed bodies. Many people came to gatherings such as this, and left with nothing in their pockets. All lost to a deceitful round of cards… Leaving the winner with ample amounts of cash, property papers, material goods, and whatever value that held the bidder before his or her arrival…

These events and the people attaining to their sour matters continued unbothered… Even as preparation for foul play was merely moments away…

Towards the dimmed and furthest corner, atop the second level, sat a man about a wooden, rounded table; waiting in a rather lied back manner, as he tapped a riding crop against the shin of his leather boot which lied strewn across the table's surface, his spirits in a state of annoyance, and uttermost impatience. He had received notification of a special and very enigmatic proposition, and as instructed sat at the exact tavern, table, even chair as he waited for the arrogant sender, who took his sweet time in joining him. His patience had run thin, however, and stood up to leave…

"Patience can be a virtue, Mr. Montero… And I do believe I'm on time…" The middle-aged man looked up from gathering his cloak and hat to confront a man hidden beneath a dark, yet expensive looking cloak. His sharp, green orbs the only visible feature. He softly placed his things back down, nodding as he motioned towards the seat just across the table's short diameter. He sat down, his darkened veil still in place, "I have summoned you here in private authorization because there's a small matter of which I must put into play, but sadly I cannot reach my goal at my own discretion… This is where you come in." Montero leaned forward with a slight smirk, and darkly encouraged. "What is it that you've conjured?"

Green eyes flared with an inner smile, a smile that burned like the depicted fires of hell. The sin and Satanic like terror…

"Sudden Death…"

Montero sat back, looking a little disappointed as he stretched once again across the thick table. The man frowned and unknowingly raised an eyebrow, "Is there a dilemma already, or are you always this ecstatic?" Brown eyes shifted, "Please, inform me that this is not some revengeful catalog…" Satan smirked then, his chuckle ringing nonchalantly from ear to ear, "Correct, but the simplicity of this task is so utterly obscene, that there's no point in discussing your insignificant perspective…" Montero looked away defeated, before the secretive man continued.

"He wishes to flee Louisiana with two women and perhaps a butler, whether legally or not, towards his homeland of the Carolinas. Once there he will build a new life for them, for the slave girl, and a woman that once belonged to me…" The younger of the two shifted, "He had left me to die in the fiery flames of the Casanova Misfortune… and I strongly believe it's about time my respects are due back to haunt him…"

He laughed, "Excuse me… To kill him."

Thunder was meant to be frightening, and yet he found it a blessing as it highlighted her naked body beside him when it clashed across the angry sky. His temples pounded in a cry of pain, but he made no move to subside the aggression. When consciousness cloaked him, he gave no sign of his awaking presence, choosing just to lie next to this beautiful woman, which would die a thousand deaths just to love him.

This period of scheduled slumber gave him time to think about how much he loved her, and cared for her even though he felt as if he were only a death penalty. Staying along side her was but a bold move by him, especially after the news of her husband's demise in the Casanova Misfortune. 'Casanova Misfortune, HA… They'd call a suicide the end of the world, the people here, and interrogation of civilians just to make them seem as if they were on their toes behind some criminal. Hm, even if the criminals are the very crime stoppers that promise the safety of an unborn child…When even they savagely beat their own wives; unborn babies tucked within their mother's womb…'

Zeches' thoughts were morbid, his hand gently caressing his own lover's stomach as the subject of new born babies lingered. He caught her placid expression twitch, his Ice Blue eyes watching her as dark lashes came to a flutter before revealing a pair of sparkling amethyst ovals. Silence followed, until he took an obvious swallow and expressed a brief blasé smile, his voice a slight whisper…

"Have some faith in me, yes? I… would never dream of leaving you…"

Noin felt her face melt with a trouble countenance, her tears spilling over her face with sadness and joy, as the feel of his arms came around her tenderly, the hot temperature of her skin so inviting. "For the love of God Zeches don't scare me like that!" She lightly wept, feeling her heart skip as he kissed the salty tears of her face before her cheek grazed his own, her lips placing gentle kisses at his temple as she brought her hands to trace his baby-soft skin… He smirked and rolled over; trapping her underneath his nakedness as his mouth gently came to suckle at the junction where her neck met shoulder. Noin gasped, then giggled and ran her fingers softly along his spine, parting her legs teasingly although the sheet beneath the coverlet still remained in the way. "You taunt me to no end; you **must** have missed me, hm?" The dark-haired woman laughed and pushed his bangs away from his face, revealing the smooth plain of his forehead for only a moment before the canopy of angelic pale hair fell back into place.

"Zeches…?" She asked, her face holding that unequivocal expression that only lovers could distinguish. He took a moment to place his weight atop his elbows, nuzzling her nose with his own, "Yes Lucretzia?-Ow!" His yelp followed the unsuspected nip to his bottom lip, her eyes sparkling with devilish, playful intentions as she gently overlapped his mouth with her own, breaking through his rows of pearly dentures to initiate a moist and erotic battle with his tongue. The blonde was quite amazed at this sudden initiative, and very sleek recovery; pale brows forming arches over his eyes as he formed a weak expression of absolute delight, "Mmmm…" Noin parted, her mouth wet and slightly reddened due to his determined dominance…

"…I yearned for that sexual touch he so strongly bathed her in. Made me feel just how incredibly alone I truly was, as I secretly stood by the partly open door, watching them… I was still so incredibly young at that time, even if it didn't seem that way, and my body felt weak, as did my heart, mainly because it seemed I'd never be embraced with the love I so greatly craved, I so immensely wished to cherish and grow old with. Share and act as sensually ambitious as they did behind close doors… I admit that that was the only time I strongly hated my Best Friend, and only friend, Lucretzia Noin. To me, she had everything a young girl like me could ever want. That could have had, if not for the rocky turnabouts of my past history… I hated her with a selfish spark; however, I never wished for it to end just because I had none, that would have blurred the strong blessings I had whispered in my prayers for them every night…And although it was different, for very understandable reasons, I too had her love… Their love. Love that warmed the other empty voids within my lonely heart, and even then I found no need to complain…"

During this time of Hilde's contemplation, Noin had spotted her slender form hovering quietly by their bedroom door. Hilde had not spotted that she had been caught snooping, and made no move to run. This only made the elder woman smile, and grasp Zeches' attention, with the intention of relaying her discovery. "Love, I do believe we have an unexpected pleasure in our mist…" The man looked towards her questionably, a gesture and nod towards the panel entry plenty an answer as he smiled silently in reconciliation. He brought himself to comfortably lean against the head board of the bed, and pull the coverlet higher above his waist before turning towards her, "Let her come in, the storm must have pierced her tender soul… It would do us no harm to permit her to stay, hm?" Lucretzia smiled warmly, his affectionate, fatherly words so incredibly comforting in a peculiar sort of way, as she agreed and looked back towards the doors; securing the sheet underneath the coverlet firmly around herself as well.

"Hilde, is that you, sweetheart?" The warm question refrained fright, although Hilde appeared deeper into the room with an aura of embarrassment. "My apologies Noin, I didn't mean to suspend your doings, I just…" Zeches held up a hand and shook his head, patting the space both him and Lucretzia made between them. "Silly girl, come! Spare us the unnecessary apologies, you're most welcome…" The elderly couple laughed, and created a warm, protective shield around the maturing lass as impatient thunder hurried her towards them. A comical look of slight fright about her maturing facial features… Hilde snuggled closer to Noin's breast; Zeches chasing her fears away as he caringly kissed her goodnight…

Soon, Hilde fell fast asleep, knowing she'd remain there until the night grew clear and the stars shone brightly above them only to disperse for the arrival of the warm sun... Noin smiled down sleepily at her peaceful friend, and averted her eyes to Zeches who winked lovingly in return before mouthing three precious words and allowing his eyes to finally close.

Noin smiled and lay awake, watching them before the sandman too carried her into a dreamless slumber, comfortably beside the people she loved.

Her family.

Unknown that death to one of them was a mere breath away…


End file.
